Tired from Waiting
by Zanudikkotik
Summary: KazuhaXRan uh yeah. So they go to this mansion and try to solve a case of a rich dude's sister's murder. It's a yuri  pretty much though it sucks  read at your own risk  not really, but it'll get more interesting i'm sure


The day was slipping away as the darkness creeped up.

Ran was sitting sipping a cup of hot cocoa. Her eyes were red from salty tears.

"RAN! I GOT A NEW CASE!" her dad ran in slamming the door.

Ran wiped out her tears before turning to face him.

"That's great!" she exclaimed.

Conan rolled over and fell off the couch.

"W-what's the commotion?" he asked, yawning.

"Conan-kun, dad's gotten another case!" Ran explained.

"REALLY? WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO!" he began to jump around, eager to go.

"Not so fast," Mouri picked up Conan by the hood. "You aren't going anywhere!"

"Whoa!" Conan gave a yelp.

The door bell rang.

"Ran, will you please get that." Ran hurried to the door.

Heiji and Kazuha burst through as soon as she opened it.

"Who is it?" asked Mouri.

"Hey, Mouri Kogoro! We heard you got a new case and as we were in Tokyo right now, we thought you might like some help!" Heiji winked at Conan as soon as Mouri dropped him.

Conan glared at him.

"Like I need your help" he mouthed back.

Kazuha hugged Ran.

"So have you seen Kudo at all?" she whispered.

Ran shook her head.

"Don't worry!" she mustered a smile trying to cheer her up, "I'm sure he'll come back soon."

"COME ON! I've got us a ride. Let's go." said Heiji pushing everyone out of the apartment.

Ran locked the door and the team descended the stairs.

They got into two taxis and drove away to Sunhesideup Mansion.

"Good evening." greeted them an old butler. "My name is Williams, please follow me."

The team followed him in through the house to a huge ballroom. It was crowded with policemen.

"-Yes, of course. We have gotten a sample of her blood." Inspector Megure turned around and was face-to-face with detective Mouri. "What are you doing here?"

"I have invited the detective and his family to help solve this case." A young men around 25 walked down the grand stairwell.

"But-" Inspector Megure began but was interrupted by Mouri.

"Thank you so much!" he had already spend all their money on sake and a poster of Yoko; he needed this job badly.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I know it is quite late already, so how about you spend the night here." he purposes to Mouri. "All of you." he adds looking at Ran, Conan, Heiji, and Kazuha.

"Oh that would be great!" replies Ran and Kazuha.

"Then so we shall." says Mouri.

Williams showed everyone their own rooms and left to make some snacks.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"What is this tea called? It is delicious!" exclaims Kazuha.

Ran nods her head in agreement.

"AH HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Mouri shrieks.

"Please be careful, it is quite hot." replies Williams.

"Have another brownie." tells Chandler Welsh as he gives one to Conan. That is what he had introduced himself. He was now the sole heir to fortune left by dead uncle Charlies Welsh-Rophert. "It's called white tea by the way. It's made from this flower bud that blooms in water." he smiles charmingly at Kazuha.

"That is all very interesting, but can you please tell us why you have called us all out here?" an annoyed Heiji asks.

Chandler puts down his cup, "Of course. As you know, I am the only heir to the great fortune left by my uncle Charlies Welsh. Or am now. My dear sister Sophie has died. The police say it is an accident but I know better. It is murder I tell you!" he sheds some tears. Williams gives him a handkerchief. He wipes away his tears.

"What happened?" asks Conan.

Chandler blows his nose. "As you must have see, the lamp in the ballroom is missing now. It had fallen on dear poor Sophie." he sniffs.

"Oh. . . Thats very sad. . ." says Ran. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Shh. . " Williams tries to calm his master down. "How about you retire for the night sir, and I'll tell the rest." Chandler nods and Williams leads him away. "I'll be right back. Please continue."

"I don't see how that could have been murder at all." states Mouri.

"It may very likely be a murder made to look like an accident." Heiji poked Mouri in the head. "I though the great detective would have at least though of that."

"But what the point of killing his sister. He would be the one more probable to take control of the company then his sister." mutters Conan loud enough for only Heiji to hear who is sitting beside him.

"Maybe so that he would get more money and then to kill him off. . ." Heiji whispers to Conan.

"Hm. . ." wonders Conan. "Something just doesn't seem right."

"Before jumping to conclusions, we should at least find out why Mr. Welsh thinks this is a murder." suggests Kazuha.

"The wire on which the lamp was hanging had broken."

"Ah Williams! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" exclaimed Ran.

"I apologize, miss."

"No, it's all right."

"Blah! It could have just rusted or something!" Mouri grunted.

"No sir, it could not have. We only changed the wire two weeks ago."

"So it is murder!" squealed Conan.

Mouri glared at Conan. "You know what time it is?"

"There's a clock right there." he pointed at the wall.

"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO BED, BRAT!" Mouri screeched.

"Hey! Don't yell at Conan-kun!" Ran scolded her father. "I think it's time for all of us to go to bed."

"Yawn~"

"That's true. Even Heiji who's eager to solve this case is yawning." Kazuha commented.

"I shall escort you to your rooms." stated Williams.

The team all leave for their rooms.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

As the night got darker, it began to rain. A thunderstorm broke out.

Ran heard a knock at her door.

"W-who's there?" slurs the half-asleep Ran.

"It's me."

"Oh, Kazuha! Come on in!"

She enters and quietly closes the door. She locks it.

"I had a nightmare and the thunderstorm is just creeping me out. Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure~ You can lie at that end of the bed. It's huge anyway."

Kazuha climbs onto the bed and lies down.

Ran starts to dreams of but she feels a touch. Kazuha's hand loops around her waist as she moves closer.

"K-Kazuha?"

"Shhh. ."

She fells a light kiss on her neck. She tried to break free of Kazuha's grasp but felt unable. She could feel Kazuha's hands; her fingers as they moved across her back. She gasped as the icy fingers that were now touching her stomach were making their way up. She knew this was wrong but she could stop it. Her lips now against her friend's were burning with an icy feel. Her hearts was beating twice as fast. She breaks away at last.

"W-why?"

"I'm tired, sick of it. I used to like him but it isn't the same. I keep on thinking only of you."

Ran stared at her. This had to be a dream, she told her self.

"Ran, Kudo left you! If he truly cherished you, he wouldn't have left!" those words hit Ran worse than a thousand knives.

Tears rolled out of her eyes.

Kazuha brushed out a strand of hair from Ran's face and kissed her on the cheek.

"I won't leave you." she whispered, "Ever."

* * *

Holly shit! I'm so bad at this and it totally sucks! I have like never ever written yuri (nor yaio for the matter- and had never read yaio or yuri) so it obviously sucks plus i understood that i have no idea what I'm writing and i have no idea how this works at all. . . Please don't go flaming me and stuff. . I know it sucks and it bad and all. . and if there are mistakes in the last part of the chapter- thats because I don't have the guts to go back and edit it. My stomach already is feeling funny just thinking that I wrote that part. It's not a nice feeling! so um thank you for reading (like anyone is reading) and I'll try to update even if just for the purpose of completing the case.


End file.
